Los cuidaré bien
by chipikroou
Summary: Pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa ladina, luego el cabello castaño y oscuro moverse hacia el frete cuando él hizo la reverencia de despedida. Vio sus ojos blancos, serenos, decididos y sabios, mirándola antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse. ¿Ya eres libre, Neji-niisan?


**Los cuidaré bien.**

**.**

– ¡Han vuelto!

La voz sonó temblorosa, llena de júbilo y de alegría. Pronto empezaron a escucharse voces asombradas por aquí y por allá, los movimientos de las personas moviéndose, sus pasos, sus respiraciones agitadas por la emoción. Hanabi abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, hacía poco que la noche los cubría con su manto. Desde que había comenzado la guerra se optó por concentrar a todos en aquella enorme propiedad del clan, que hasta ese momento había servido como una especie de dojo inmenso. Pudo ver movimiento en la oscuridad, pero nada más que eso. Pronto las luces se encendieron y ella ya había avanzado bastante hacia la entrada del refugio. Al llegar a la puerta, sus ojos miraban fijos al frente, intentando ver por encima de los adultos que se amontonaban para poder salir o ver. Pegó un fuerte salto y pudo obtener un vistazo de su hermana y de su padre.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Chasqueó la lengua, no podía esperar a salir y escuchar sus historias, la manera en que se habían desempeñado, las técnicas que habían visto… era un mundo de información cierta frente a ella, que caería con un fuerte caudal sobre sus oídos y se quedaría gravado en su cerebro por siempre. Impaciente, se escabulló y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba afuera, respirando el viento frío de la noche y sintiendo como mecía sus cabellos. No tardó en volver a ubicar a Hinata, no era difícil cuando veías como te saludaba abiertamente a pesar de ser tan tímida y retraída. Sus labios habían comenzado a curvarse, en una ligera sonrisa de alivio al verlos sanos y salvos, quizá sucios y mallugados, pero su corazón se apretó un poco; no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad, para ver si aquello se deshacía del problema.

No funcionó.

Caminó hacia su padre y su hermana, su familia directa, quienes habían pasado tantas veces por sus pensamientos; el aire le faltaba, pero ignoraba la razón. Hinata la abrazó con fuerza suave que ella desconocía, contrario a sus deseos, solo había planeado plantarse frente a ellos y darles la bienvenida de vuelta a casa, luego caminar junto a ellos y escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Estaba hambrienta de conocimiento… estaba. Sus ojos, carentes de las emociones que se arrebujaban en su interior, miraron a su padre unos momentos, Hiashi le sonrió de lado y las abrazó a ambas, como si también estuviera aliviado de que Hinata estuviera a salvo a pesar de haberla visto todos los días.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Algo dentro de ella parecía no querer funcionar, sus ojos seguían mirando fijos hacia el frente, a pesar de que Hinata sollozaba en silencio y le decía lo mucho que le alegraba y aliviaba verla con bien; podía sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo con cada sollozo, sentía las lágrimas comenzar a mojar su blusa y la respiración golpearle, caliente, el cuello. Su padre se limitó a darle un suave y cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Sus pupilas temblaron por unos momentos y barrieron el lugar. Hinata se alejó de ella y la tomó por los brazos, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de ternura y amor que siempre tenía para ella… esos sentimientos que nunca antes había podido corresponder, aunque, sentía que en ese momento, sus ojos se mostraban un poco menos duros que antes. Los labios de su hermana se movían, la sonrisa estaba ahí, el alivio se veía en su rostro, en sus lágrimas de felicidad que aun caían. Fue consciente de haber extrañado a su hermana, a su padre…

_¿Neji-niisan?_

Su pecho se apretó con fuerza y sintió que el aire le faltaba, comenzaba a marearse, menos mal que Hinata la había abrazado de nuevo y estrechado con más fuerza que antes; sus ojos miraron al frente, desenfocados, sus cejas se levantaron, sus labios se separaron. Neji no estaba. Hinata le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, le quitó el mechón de cabello que se obstinaba por caer justo entre sus ojos y la miró, sonriente, con una sonrisa que no encajaba para nada con lo que estaba sintiendo… aunque no supiera con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. El corazón le dio un extraño latido, que dolió.

– _¿¡Por qué no dejan que yo vaya!? ¡Soy más fuerte que Hinata, lo he demostrado!_

– _Y es justo por eso que debe quedarse, no podría irme sabiendo que la familia queda desprotegida, la necesitamos aquí… en el peor de los casos, es usted quien deberá encargarse. Sé que de ser necesario, los protegerá bien._

– _Esa excusa es pésima, Neji-niisan, no te mereces ser llamado el "Genio Hyuuga". _

Pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa ladina, luego el cabello castaño y oscuro moverse hacia el frete cuando él hizo la reverencia de despedida. Vio sus ojos blancos, serenos, decididos y sabios, mirándola antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

_¿Ya eres libre, Neji-niisan?_

Hiashi la tomó por los hombros y la dirigió hacia el interior, con suavidad, sonriendo de lado, tranquilo porque todos en casa estuvieran a salvo. Hanabi lo miró, observando su perfil, observando la calma; miró a Hinata, quien iba a su otro lado y pudo ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus preciados ojos blancos. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? Regresó la mirada el frente, aun sentía que el aire se le atascaba en la garganta y no le llegaba a los pulmones. Miró hacia atrás, con la esperanza de verlo ahí, detrás de ella, cuidándole la espalda como solía hacerlo siempre que tenía tiempo libre.

Justo antes de entrar, Hiashi se detuvo y Hinata lo imitó. Los miró, expectante, pidiéndoles una explicación en silencio, con esa mirada intensa que los observaba.

– Estoy seguro que ya lo has notado, también sé que lo sabes y lo entiendes.

Asintió. – Neji-niisan…

–… murió valientemente en batalla. – Interrumpió su padre.

De nuevo asintió. – Lo entiendo. – Hinata había comenzado a sollozar, con tristeza, en ese momento y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada.

_Neji…_

Sintió la mano fuerte de su padre sobarle la espalda y obligarla a acercarse a él. No se resistió. Miró a Hinata, también estaba pegada a su padre y lloraba en silencio, luego levantó la mirada y observó a su padre, quien miraba hacia el frente, pensativo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero las lágrimas jamás se formaron en sus ojos. Miró hacia la luna, con sus ojos mostrando decisión y ocultando la tristeza.

… _los cuidaré bien._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Espero les haya gustado, espero no quieran lincharme. Y pueden seguirme en twitter soy PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 28 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
